Wild Hunt (Manga)
Wild Hunt (ワイルドハント Wairudo Hanto) is an original manga series written and developed by Wyvern 0m3g4. As it is currently under extreme development and construction, very little of the series proper is known. Wyvern 0m3g4 has mentioned however, that the series will take inspiration from various fantasy and mythical related sources; including religion, folklore, fairy tales and so on. It will also feature a world where humanity lives alongside monsters and other supernatural beasts and beings, like elves, ghosts, demons, angels and dragons. Likewise, it will include sci-fi elements, like plasma guns, androids and other such futuristic fantasy elements. The story is set to be focused upon a young human/yokai hybrid who aims to take the title of God. Wyvern has expressed that this was decided in order to stray from traditional stories where main characters strive to become some sort of king; such as manga like Konjiki no Gash Bell (Zatch Bell) and One Piece. And yet at the same time, Wyvern says he wants to go one step further than these typical "aim to be king" series, and so godhood was chosen as the goal of the main protagonist. Wyvern makes it extremely clear that this is meant to fuel the main protagonist's true dream of going on exciting adventures, rather than obtaining the position of godhood itself. Currently, the main cast consists of the human and yokai hybrid, Gilgamesh Prime (or Gil for short.) Other characters slated for inclusion include Samson, a mighty warrior with a hatred for yokai, Zelda Beryl, a runaway elven princess, Robbie, a youth from the slums of an inner city whose expertise lies in marksmanship, thieving and the use of various tools and gadgets, and Ally Saurus, a young dragon who has taken on the appearance of a human girl. Overview Summary Wild Hunt centers itself around its main protagonist, Gilgamesh Prime, who's often simply referred to as "Gil." The story starts in Gil's youth (at the age of 17 years old) and follows him throughout his long-spanning adventures around the world. In the meantime, he makes many friends (some of which end up becoming his closest companions and allies) and engages in multiple fights against a variety of villains. The major conflicting force throughout the series appears in the form of rivals who seek the same goal as Gil does (to become a god) and other enemies who appear to obstruct him and his friends' journey. The series is planned to have two distinct halves: the first which includes Gil and his friends' adventures around the world, and ultimately the ascension of Gilgamesh; and the second concludes the story with Gil's further escapades in Heaven, as he challenges gods and devils alike. In the end, Gil inevitably becomes heralded as the god he always wanted to be, and is revered back on Earth as "Gilgamesh the God-King." Still unsatisfied though, he informs his fellow gods and his friends that he will be going on a lifelong trek throughout the universe to explore distant planets and accomplish even greater challenges. The series comes to a close as Gil walks off into space. Plot Themes Trivia *The manga takes its name from two different sources; one in series and one from real world myth. Obviously, the manga's name reflects the title given to the journey the protagonists take; known as the Wild Hunt. This in turn is named after the myth of the wild hunt, which in European tales, is said to be an event where spirits and/or gods go out on nightly hunts; with one interpretation stating the hunt is led by the Norse god, Odin. Many attribute fear and awe to the wild hunt, with some claiming one may be spirited away or outright killed if they stand in the way of or follow the wild hunt. External Links Wild Hunt - Wikipedia article about the mythical "wild hunt," which helped to inspire the name for the series itself Site Navigation Category:Stories Category:Wild Hunt